


Collection of Shadowhunters Prompts

by r0binmon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Wedding, domestic!malec, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: As requested by Robronisendgame





	1. Introduction

This will become a collection of all the Shadowhunters Universe prompts I'm writing.  
I'm always accepting request to write another one. So feel free to message me.

Ships:  
Magnus/Alec  
Simon/Jace  
Clary/Jace  
Simon/Izzy  
Simon/Maia  
platonic!Raphael/Simon  
...and maybe others on request


	2. A lonely evening [Malec]

When Magnus came home that night he hoped he could relax with Alec, having dinner with him and just enjoy being with him. It was their anniversary after all. Alec had said he would be home when he came back. But he found the loft empty. A light smell of some dish was still in the air. Did he forget? Did he eat already? Without him?

He went to the kitchen to find dirty pans and pots, stacked in the sink. Magnus frowned. Awesome. So he really had had dinner without him and he didn't even clean up. But the warlock himself also didn't bother with it. He decided he wouldn't care. It was time for a drink. When he went to the living room he took a glass and filled it with some bourbon. Disappointment was slowly growing in his chest. He didn't want to feel like that but he just couldn't help it.

Just as he took a sip of the drink a paper on the table caught his attention. That hadn't been there when he had left. With three big steps he reached the table and took the paper.

 

>I'll be back soon -A<

 

A soft smile appeared on Magnus' lips, but it vanished just a moment after. Soon? When was soon? It could be any second. Or in one hour. Or even two. Sinking down on the sofa he was still holding the glass in one hand and the small note in his other. He could try calling him. Or at least message him. But he didn't want to look too clingy. Of course he knew that there was never really time for a shadowhunter to rest. Still he could have given him a few more details. He could have helped... maybe. What if he didn't want him around? Or maybe he had thought it was too dangerous for Magnus. He small chuckle left his mouth. What a stupid thought. Also Alec shouldn't be the one to decide what was too dangerous for him. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He had lived for centuries. And now a shadowhunter wanted to tell him about dangers? He rolled his eyes and took another sip.

 

_30 minutes later..._

 

Maybe he should just go to sleep already. He put down his empty glass that he had already refilled two times and got up, walking to the bedroom. Just when he had sat down on the bed he heard the door. Since he had turned off the lights, the loft was dark.

“Magnus?” Alec sounded rather confused. But what did he expect? That he would wait for the dinner that would never happen because apparently Alec had forgotten about it?

“I'm here” Magnus walked out of the bedroom and with a snap of his fingers all lights were turned on again. The wide smile on Alec's face disappeared when he saw the frown in Magnus'. He took a small step forward to shorten the distance to the warlock.

“What's wrong? Something happened? Why have you been in the bedroom?” There were some signs of worries in his voice. He came even closer. “Are you exhausted? It must have been a hard day...”

Magnus' tense body softened. Alec was so considerate and caring. Still he wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

“Did you forget?” he asked.

“Wha- of course not! Magnus. Talk to me?”

“I just... you could have told me.”

“Told you what?”

“You wanted to eat earlier or without me or whatever. I don't know. But it's fine. You're back now. That's all that matters”

Alec stared at him for a moment. He had no idea what was going on.

“But I didn't have dinner without you. It's still in the oven. I thought that it'd be best to just leave it there. So we can have it when I'm back.” The shadowhunter explained with a soft voice. “Look, Magnus, I'm sorry. I promised to be there. However... something came up and... I needed to head to the institute”

“Of course” Magnus got softer. He understood. The clave was important. His family was important. He just sometimes wished he wouldn't leave the moment someone would order him to the institute.

 

Ten minutes later dinner was heated up again and Alec put down the baking dish on the table. The chicken smelled amazing, Magnus realized and all the tension finally fell down when Alec kissed him for the first time this evening.

“I have news” Alec said while filling Magnus' plate. The warlock looked at him in anticipation but didn't get an answer just now.

The small smirk on Alec's lips and the light blush on his cheeks somehow managed to raise a certain anger in Magnus again. He wasn't in the mood to play around. Still his voice was calm when he demanded: “Tell me.”

Alec usually enjoyed the warlock's impatience way too much and on any other day he would have held back longer but he felt the tension from before build up again.

“My parents set the date” he finally said.

“The date?” Magnus put down his fork, looking at the younger one in confusion.

“If you can't remember, it can't be that important then, huh?” Alec asked rather than answering the question noticing the atmosphere becoming even worse. So he got up and grinned. Just to kneel down next to Magnus' chair. Gently he took his boyfriend's hand.

“We're going to get married. Two months from now” The blush on Alec's cheeks got stronger and his hands were shaking. He didn't remember if he had ever seen the warlock speechless. But now was that time.

They had talked about marrying for a long time. But since Alec's family – well, rather his parents – still weren't delighted by first, Alec being gay, and second, picking a warlock, they had ignored it and tried not to talk too much about it since it hurt both of them. With setting the date his parents had finally accepted it.

Instead of saying anything, Magnus got up and pulled Alec up as well. He kissed him deeply, all the worries and fears disappearing while he felt his beloved shadowhunter's warm and soft lips on his own. For a moment he broke the kiss and looked into the brownish-green eyes of the taller one. His hand was resting on Alec's cheek, his thumb gently caressing it.

“I love you, Magnus” Alec whispered, pulling Magnus close for another kiss. “I love you.” The words weren't much more than a whimper but the warlock heard them anyway.

“I love you, too” he answered, his heart beating fast.

Finally. After such a long time. Finally they were going to marry.

Later that night when they lay down in bed, Magnus snuggled close, his face hiding at Alec's brawny chest. The shadowhunter was long asleep, snoring softly while Magnus went on whispering soft words to his skin. He held him tight, not willing to let go of his lover anytime, soon.

 


	3. The Wedding [Malec]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Robronisendgame

They had imagined it to be a bit easier, the long awaited wedding. But it wasn't. It was a difficult task they somehow had to get managed. This wasn't a Shadowhunter wedding. It wouldn't be like that in any way. So it was Magnus who suggested a mundane wedding since their backgrounds were just too different.  
„Did you know, Alexander, that we could ask some guy in a costume to marry us?“ Magnus asked during the breakfast.  
„Magnus, no.“ This was the only answer. Alec had already talked with his parents. They had booked a place outside of the institute. A mundane place. They despised it but they knew there was no other way. Who knew what friends Magnus had? Simon was already enough. But they were sure there were more vampires and warlocks and whatever else Magnus would want to invite.

The next problem were Alec's clothes. What should he wear? He was certain that Magnus would look perfectly overdressed – if that was even possible at a wedding. But he himself wasn't the type for something like that. It was Izzy who helped him finding the right outfit. And since she thought a usual suit would be too boring for Magnus she decided on a dark blue shining silk suit in contrast to his skin and hair. When he had seen it for the first time Alec didn't even want to try it. But in the end the tried and when looking into the mirror he didn't think it looked to bad. After all it was Magnus who should like it. And Izzy convinced him it was the right choice.  
When Jace saw him in that suit he laughed, though. „What the fuck is that?“ he asked and Alec blushed, ashamed he even thought about liking it. “Well, your warlock will like it, I'm sure” Jace then added and somehow Alec relaxed. That was the most important for him. Magnus should like it.

As the days went by both of them got more nervous. This was something new. Not only to Alec but also to Magnus. He didn't know how it would go, how Alec's family would behave towards him in the end. Not that he cared a lot about what his parents would think but he didn't want it to affect Alec in any way. He would be the one who would be hurt. Not Magnus. It would be Alec who would feel bad about it. Of course he had changed and following his heart had become more important to him. But in the end it was his family. And even though they had agreed to the marriage that didn't mean they liked Magnus in any way.

The day of the wedding Magnus thought he couldn't get through this. He had never felt like this in his life. When he had put on his dark red velvet suit and looked into the mirror he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was so nervous. With a snap of his fingers the tips of his hair changed into the same color as his suit. So did his nail polish.  
“How do I look?” he asked Catarina who giggled.  
“Mags, what's wrong? I've never seen you that jazzed before” the woman answered and chuckled.  
“I'm not jazzed. I'm...” but Magnus couldn't think of any other word. He couldn't think at all. “Anyway. Give me an answer please. Will he like it?”  
“Well, you look... remarkable” Catarina said and Magnus sighed in frustration.

The ceremony was completely different from what Alec thought it would be. He had seen Shadowhunter weddings. But this was not like them. There were no runes involved, no traditional vows. This was calming in one way because he didn't feel the pressure from his family too much. But it also was frightening since he had no idea what was going on. When taking Magnus' hand to put on the ring he nearly dropped it. Then his hands were shaking so much Magnus couldn't put the ring on Alec's fingers. Altogether it was a huge mess. But Alec loved it. And he especially loved the part when he had to kiss Magnus. The kiss was long and deep and for the first time this day he could finally relax. This was something he knew. He was used to it, though it was special every time. He felt Magnus' hand on his cheek, his thumb gently stroking it. The other hand was placed on his hips, digging into his silk suit. He could hear the whispered “I love you” against his lips and though he was trembling all of Alec's fears fell off his shoulders. He came a step closer, one hand at Magnus collar to hold him back from breaking the kiss. The other hand found it's way to Magnus' hair. Alec nearly forgot where they were and who was watching. But the murmurs and the soft laughter brought him back to reality. He blushed deeply when letting Magnus go and stared to the floor. He heard the claps, probably Izzy starting, and soon everyone was clapping their hands. Alec exchanged shy looks with Magnus and smiled. He had never felt better than this.

After having amazing dinner, a lot of talks with friends and family, Magnus could finally go home with Alec. They went to his apartment and even before being at the door they just couldn't stop kissing. There were touches and soft whispers and Alec was glad Magnus didn't have to fumble with a key. A flick of Magnus' hand was enough to open the door and close it again behind them.  
When they had finally reached the bedroom they stumbled and fell onto the bed, allowing them to breathe for a moment. Magnus was the first to sit up again.  
“You look beautiful, Alexander” he said softly, his hands trailing down the lapel of his suit. “Who helped you with this? Izzy?”  
“How do you know I needed help. Maybe I picked-” Alec answered defensively but stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Magnus' grin. “Fine. Of course Izzy helped.”  
“She did a great job there. I love this color on you. Matches your eyes...”  
Alec blushed and pulled Magnus into a kiss again.

The soft “I love you”s and the gentle touches of Magnus' sent shivers down Alec's spine. He felt him so close and everything was so intense. Even more than it had been before. When they slept in arm in arm Alec looked at their clasped hands. He smiled when seeing the rings on their fingers showing that they belonged together.


	4. The Visitor [Malec]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://izzybabewoods.tumblr.com/post/172881857932) post by izzybabewoods on tumblr

It had been early in the morning when Alec had left Magnus' loft. He had gotten a call ordering him to the institute. And here he was, sitting in his office, discussing personal problems between some Downworlders with a small team. He had planned to get up early anyway, but not _that_ early. He had wanted to have breakfast with Magnus, even thought about making pancakes for him. Instead he had made himself a coffee, kissed sleeping Magnus goodbye and for over two hours he was now discussing matters that didn't even fall under the the Institute's responsibility. Vampires and werewolves had been in fights for centuries. And as long as they didn't hurt any mundanes or killed each other there was no need to interfere. But of course some people thought differently.

“If this is so important to you, find out what's the cause of this trouble and find a solution. If they tell you to stay out of it... Stay out of it!” Alec finished the discussion. “You won't go between them and you won't pick sides. It's their fight. And this is none of our business. There are more importand things to do.”

The man sighed and looked at Alec, frowning.

“Alright then,” he said and together with the others he left the room.

Alec stayed back alone and let out an annoyed groan. Why again was he head of the Institute when they didn't listen anyway? Sometimes he really couldn't believe it... He took a look at his watch. Great. He wasted hours on this topic and there still was a huge amount of paperwork he had to deal with.

His eyes moved to his mobile that was lying on the table close to him. No new messages. Sure. Magnus would still be asleep. So he went back to work.

After a while he got himself some snacks, consisting mostly of chips and very dark chocolate he stored in the drawers of his desk, just to have something in the stomach since he still didn't have any meal. And he couldn't really concentrate without.

 

Every once in a while there was a knock on the door, followed by reports or news from Shadowhunters. And still there was no message from Magnus. Really? Did he sleep that long? Alec ran a hand through his hair, his eyes glaring at the mobile as if it was the phones fault, when suddenly there was a knock on the door again. Alec frowned, rubbing his temples.

“If this is about vampires, werewolves or asking some Warlock for help... I don't want to hear it. I'm busy.”

“What about _some Warlock_ offering help?”

Alec looked up and the frown fell from his face. His eyes sparkling he got up as the door opned.

“Magnus!”

The warlock came in and closed the door behind him.

“Got something for you. I thought since we couldn't have breakfast together we could at least have... Alexander? Are you listening?”

But obviously the Shadowhunter wasn't. His eyes were moving over Magnus, following the button row on his high collared silk shirt. It fit so tightly it looked like a second skin, showing all of his muscles. He swallowed hard then trailing downwards where the shirt was tuck into Magnus' pants that – like the usual – didn't leave much to imagination.

“Alexander? You're alright there?”

“Wha-...? Sorry. Yes. Of course. Breakfast. Lunch. I mean...” Alec looked up, Magnus now able to see the blush on his cheeks and _that_ look. His brownish-green eyes that seemed like they had turned a nuance darker now looking like a deep mountain forest. A smirk appeared on Magnus' lips. He hovered over to the chair across Alec's and sat down smoothly. He put the bag he was carrying onto the table and started unpacking everything while Alec was trying to sit down without staring at Magnus too much.

 

Finally Alec took a deep breath, managed to get seated and looked at all the things on the table.

“Lunch sounds good. I didn't have proper breakfast,” he explained.

“I figured. That's why I brought some things here. Enjoy” And with a flick of his hand plates appeared on which the food was placing itself.

“Thank you, Magnus”

 

They ae in silence for a while, only interrupted by Alec's murmured ' _So good_ 's. It was Magnus who eventually broke the silence.

“So how do you like my new shirt?”

Alec swallowed up, coughed, heat crawling in his cheeks.

“It's... a shirt,” he said shrugging, looking down to the food. He was terrible with things like this. And the Warlock enjoyed that way too much.

 

“Anyway, what's up with the vampires and werewolves?” Magnus changed the subject, but his voice still sounded rather amused. “And who need my help again?”

Alec sighed deeply. “It's more ' _when is nothing up with the vampires and werewolves_ '. I don't want to discuss that over and over. It's none of our business.”

“I have to agree on that, Alexander,” the Warlock answered with a little smile.

“Also we don't need your help. They get lazy just because they think I'd leave our work to you. They want it the easy way. But just because my boyfriend is a Warlock, doesn't mean that I will ask for your help every single time. We could work on the problems in New York before... us. I mean... you know?” Alec rolled his eyes.

 

They finished eating and it was Magnus again who started talking. “Maybe I need your help, though?”

“Huh? What does the High Warlock of Brooklyn need any Shadowhunter for?”

“No any. Just a single one, a very special one.”

Alec tilted his head a bit. What was he on about again?

“So? I guess he's here. What can I do for you?”

“I didn't get properly kissed today. And I thought you might be able to change that. You know, instead of kissing me you just stared at me...” While saying these words Magnus got up and walked around the desk to let himself sink onto Alec's lap. The Shadowhunter chuckled, cupped his face with his hands and kissed him, his heart beating faster. His hands slowly moved down the Warlock's neck, over his broad shoulders and to his chest. He felt the fine fabric under his fingers and the muscles beneath it. Although everything was so innocent about this, all he could think of was unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it out of the way too tight pants and feel the soft skin.

 

The Warlock pulled his lips to a smile when he felt the longing of his boyfriend. Alec expressed it so openly, and then again not. But his hands' movement, the passionate kiss and the deep breathing he could feel on his face, showed all too well. He broke the kiss, smiling at the Shadowhunter with a knowing expression and got up again.

“I guess you still have a lot to do... Better hurry. Who knows how long I'm in the mood for this” He pulled a bit on his shirt, and with a snap of his fingers he cleaned the desk. “Don't let the others stress you too much”

Alec stared at him for a moment. He would leave now. And this... no! Alec got up and reached out for Magnus who was already rushing to the door. “See you tonight, Alexander”

 

Speechless Alec was standing in his now empty office. He groaned as he sat down on his chair again. He really tried to concentrate on whatever report he read again but his thoughts trailed off. How should he get all of this done when Magnus' and his bloody shirt were everything he couldn't think of. He grabbed his phone, opening a message to the Warlock.

'I hate you'  
It didn't even take ten second until he got an answer.  
'No, you don't'  
'No, I don't. But I hate your bloody...' he didn't even send the message when a new one came in.  
'And please don't tell me you hate my shirt. Because you obviously don't hate that either. And now go back to work.'

Alec moaned in frustration but finally put his phone away.

...Magnus would so regret that...

...but then again...

...no. He wouldn't.

 


End file.
